Crimson Love
by xXMegan-SamaXx
Summary: Itachi Uchiha, S-class criminal, is sent on a mission to watch over a special female. Her name was Sakita Yuhara, who has strange abilitys that are unheard of. The two had no idea what Fate had in store for them. Will something blossom between them?Ita/OC
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone, my name's Megan and this is my first Fanfic! So please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

_The sun slowly sank below the horizon, as the moon woke from it's slumber, lighting the valley below in it's mystic glow._

_On one side of the valley stood an ancient ninja clan, known solely as the Lukari Clan. Their leader stood in front, his messy brown hair swayed in the breeze._

_A large grey wolf sat by his side, silver eyes scanning over the valleys end, where the mountains began, and where their enemies would come. Wolves in the Lukari Clan were major symbols of power, for those who had one in their family it would promise protection and companionship._

_Legend has it that long ago, a Wolf demonness appeared before the clans ancestors, it's body ripped and torn, on the verge of death. They took pity on the creature, taking the wolf into their homes, protecting and healing it. The wolf healed perfectly, and decided to give her saviors a gift._

_The Wolf gave them the ability to rule and control the wolves of the world, and that when help was needed they just needed to call. Oh but this wasn't the only thing the demon gave them..._

_**'The Lukari's shall hold great unimaginable power,' **The demon spoke, her silver eyes glowing._

_**'With the wolves by your side you could rule the country sides...' **The demon paused, thinking over her decision, **'But I shall also grant you a special Bloodline'**_

_**'A Kekkei Genkai of great power... even more powerful than the Byakugan and Sharingan comebind'**_

_The demon vanished, leaving her gift behind, but she never returned again._

_The Grey wolf beside the man growled furiously, it's silver eyes narrowed into slits, glaring off into the distance. Enemy forces began to appear iinfront of the great clan army, each male with weapon in hand, prepared for battle. The Lukari leaders eyes changed to a bloody silver, as he activated his Kekkei Genkai. He turned to his men, and began his speech._

_"Comrades!" he yelled, "Prepare for battle, for tonight we destroy those Yuhara basturds!" His men roared in excitment, raising their weapons high. Only the men fought, their women and children waited for them back at their camps, never expecting the doom that fate had planned for them._

* * *

_Approaching on the other side of the valley, the Lukari Clan's mortal enemy, the Yuhara Clan. _

_The Yuhara's were an odd clan as some put it; known for their extreme intellect and Chakra abilities, they were jutsu masters was what many said. They held a mysterious Kekkei Genkai, no one knows it's name or ability, only that it could destroy an entire village 10 times over. _

_"My Friends," their red headed leader called, "tonight we shall defeat those damned Lukari's!" Cheering roared out behind him as he continued, "And tomorrow we shall celebrate!"_

_Thunder boomed above as the sky darkened, Rain drizzled onto the valley, as if knowing a terrible fate is to happen on this very day._

_"My lord! My lord!" A nobleman cried._

_"What is it? Have the Lukari's attacked?" The red head questioned, the nobleman shook his head._

_"Your Daughter Koiumi is missing! We can not find her at the camp!" The red head growled, his eyes changing to liquid gold. Swiftly he turned towards their awaiting enemies, golden eyes narrowing into hateful slits as he glared at the Lukari leader, their eyes meeting even at this great distance._

_

* * *

_

"Where the hell is my son?!" The Lukari leader yelled, hate filling his voice. "Where is Ridu?"

"We can not find him anywhere, not even at the camp my lord." A brave man called out, shivering at his lords feral gaze.

__

Lightning streaked the sky as the to Lords let out an angered battle cry, both forces charged. The two forces clashed, weapons clang, and blood began to cover the valley. The sound of screams filled the air as both camps were ambushed by the enemy. Fire spread around the battle field, as the two lords chased after each other off into the wood, their blades clashing, not even noticing the little hut hidden in the foliage. Both Lords froze, hearing the sound of a newborn crying within the hut, as a male with messy blonde hair peeked out from the doorway.

The Lukari Lord growled at the blonde male, "My son, what are you doing out here?" The Blonde stared at his father quietly. The Yuhara Lord roared in fury, as his daughter crept out of the doorway with the blonde.

"Koiumi, what the hell are you doing with the enemy!" The Yuhara lord growled out, pointing his blade at the Blonde male known as Ridu. Koiumi quickly stood in front of Ridu, her arms spread into a protective stance.

"He is my husband Father, and a father as well!" Koiumi cried, Ridu wrapped his arms around his beloved, glaring at the two lords who threatened their love.

Both Lords spoke in unison, "Then you are no child of mine!" Father and child fought as the rain poured harshly to the ground, and the battle waged onwards. As it raged on, both clans began to slowly vanish, as no survives were left. The Valley was littered in bodys and weapons, shattered and damaged from their jutsu's, blood covering nearly everything. Ridu and Koiumi were both killed along with their fathers, by that little hut. Three ANBU forces had shown up and searched the area for any survivors, but found none. An ANBU couple wondered upon the little hut, the female searched the inside and gasped at her findings. There lying on the floor next to a makeshift bed lay the bodys of Ridu and Koiumi. Koiumi's hands wrapped around a moving silken bundle, whimpers sounded from the little heap. The female removed the silken covers, revealing a newborn child, a girl with golden blond hair on the top of her head, and big cerulean eyes that stared cutley at the female and her husband.

"Can we keep her,? the female asked, staring lovingly at the little girl. The male nodded his head, as he continued to look around. His eyes drifted towards a bloody note next to Ridu's body. He quickly picked it up and skimmed through it, he smiled behind his ANBU mask.

"At least we know she has a name," He sadly chuckled.

____

With in the note was a small message, saying that the child should be named Sakita Yuhara, taking the Yuhara Clan name.

The couple were allowed to keep the child and raised her like their own, by the time she turned 3 the couple had gotten their own child, the baby was a boy with frosty white hair and blue eyes.

They decided to name him Kanro (Cold dew), but it was only 3 days later when Sakita had lost her adopted parents, they had died on a misson. What remained of their bodies were brought back to the village, Sakita cried her heart out, blaming this on herself for not being able to come with them.

Sakita was forced to take on the responsibility of taking care of not only herself but her otouto Kanro, she swore from that day forth a single solemn oath...

**"I promise to become stronger! To protect those who are precious to me, even if it puts my life on the line!!"**

Well, that's what she meant... you have to remember she was only three, but she had perfect speech. Sakita began the academy a week later, much to the surprise of the villagers.

As years went by Sakita grew stronger, smarter and more skilled, so skilled that now, at the age of 8, she would be able to graduate from the academy.

Kanro learned from his Nee-san, and now was finally 5 and could begin his dream of becoming a leaf ninja.

Well that's where we leave off, and begin the new chapter, this is the Story of Sakita Yuhara.

Who knows, this story might have a happy ending...

* * *

**OK, I know it was short but it looked longer when i wrote it on paper... hehe, oh well I'll just make the chapters MUCH longer. ^_~**

**OK guys and girls please review and tell me if i SHOULD actually make this story.**


	2. 1: Just my luck

**Hey everyone, well this is the first chapter and i think i did great! but thats not up to me, it's up tothe readers so please read on and i promise you all some lemons in the later chapters.**

**I may end up getting writers block but don't worry that always clears up when i'm stuck in a boring class at school, hehe. i love my teachers cause they let me write stories in their classes. Oh and also try reading my Poems.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (i wish i did but im dirt poor)**

**Chapter 1**

(Sakita's POV)

**Beep! Beep! Beep! Be-!**

The alarm clock smashed against the wall, shattering into little pieces. It was the 3rd one this week, crawling out of bed, I went towards my dresser and pulled open the draw. Grabbing out a black mesh shirt with a red tank top, along with my black ninja shorts, I made my way towards the bathroom to take a shower. Once I dried off I pulled on my clothes and grabbed my ninja pouch and attached it to my hip.

Ever since I became a ninja I always carried my weapons on me, just incase something happened and I was caught off guard. I brushed my hair out and put it in a ponytail, a few strands of blonde hair framed the sides of my face. I pulled out my headband, the leaf symbol gleamed in the light, a small smile formed on my lips as I tied it around my waist. I walked down the stairs, turning into the kitchen. I spotted Kanro eating ramen _again, _I should never let Naruto give eating advise to Kanro again.

_'I'm going to kill Naruto-baka for this...'_ I grumbled mentally

"Nee-san? Don't you have to be at the Hokage's Tower by now?" Kanro questioned, his head cocked to the side, his brown hair still a messy mass on his head.

**'Kusso! Hurry Saki-chan, we have to go NOW!' **My inner yelled at me,

"Arigato Kanro!" I quickly kissed his forehead and rushed towards the door. Kanro hollered out from in the kitchen,

"Don't forget your shoes Nee-san!" I thanked him as I slipped on my black ninja sandals and ran out the door. I dashed past the civilians, not caring if I disturbed the peace. My blonde ponytail whipped behind me, as I added a little chakra to my feet to move quicker.

_'How could I have forgotten about the stupid meeting'_I scolded myself, "I'm late, I am so dead now!!" how in the world did I over-sleep? I had set my stupid alarm clock to 6:30am, but the stupid thing went off at 7:00! Now I have to go out and buy a new one all-

'**Cause you smashed the annoying thing into the wall…' **my inner interrupted.

_'Hey, it's not my fault the stupid thing wouldn't shut up!'_ I argued, I always felt stupid when I'm arguing with my inner, although she is just as stubborn as I am, I'm just glad I have someone to talk to other then the losers at the Academy.

I thanked Kami-sama for blessing me with my ototo Kanro, he had just turned 6 years-old and was already in the ninja academy. I couldn't wait for Iruka-sensai to graduate him, but I can't get my hopes up. My ototo was top of his class, and had an excellent aim with his kunai. I'm finally 8 and strangely enough the 3rd Hokage decided to give me some special exam today, he said that if I was able to outsmart him and the Nara family then this exam should prove to be a bit more challenging.

_'Come **on**, it was easy to outsmart Shikamaru'_ I thought to myself

**'Pineapple head is too easy Saki-Chan!' **my inner complained, **'Next time go against Chicken butt or White eyes' **I giggled at the nicknames my inner gave to the top students in the academy, Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuga Neji. Sure, they were jerks but it was always fun to play pranks on them.

My thoughts started to ponder on what the Hokage had told me, 'Do I really get to skip the chunnin exams if i pass this exam?'

**'of course! we could become jonin, or even ANBU!' **my inner cheered, but my heart plummeted at the mention of ANBU.

'Kaasan and Otaasan were ANBU...' I thought sadly, I still have nightmares and they seem to have gotten worse everyday. I would wake in the middle of the night in a cod sweat, holding back my screams, so I wouldn't scare Kanro. Every-night I would see images of their mangled bodies being carried back into the village. I remember how hard it was to identify the bodies, their faces were ripped and shredded until they were nearly unrecognisable.

_'I miss you both, I wish I was there to stop you from going on that stupid mission'_ Tears began to weld up in my eyes, but I held them back. I'm a ninja and ninjas never reveal their emotions. My thoughts were soon interrupted.

**'Saki-chan look out!' **my inner cried,

'Wha-' My thoughts ended as I ran into something hard and firm. I crashed to the ground with the mystery person below me, our bodies tangled with each other. Passer-bys stopped and turned to the sudden commotion, others continued walking by, minding their own business

"Itai... that hurt..." I groaned. Opening my eyes I saw two onyx orbs looking right back at me, I gasped.

Just my luck, I had fallen on none other than Sasuke Uchiha. I could feel my face burning, I tried to keep the blush off my face, but the stupid thing had broken through my mask and began to creep its way to my cheeks, it seemed like even Kami-sama was against me now as I realized the position we were in.

**'Ooh, your blushing Saki-chan!' **Inner teased **'You like Sasuke! ha ha, your a fan-girl now!'** I mental smack my forehead with my hand,

_'Oh shut up,'_ I growled. _'I do **not** like Sasuke, he's not my type'_

That didn't seem to stop my inner's teasing though, **'Then might I ask, what _is _your type?' **Dang... I didn't think about that. **'Sasuke's watching you' **Oh no! I had forgotten I was still on top of him!

Quickly getting off of Sasuke I apologised, "I... I'm sorry Sasuke-san," I remembered to add the honorific and slowly bowed down as I continued speaking, my voice had a hint of embarrassment in it "I wasn't watching where I was going..."

"Whatever." Sasuke grunted, I noticed he was still watching me from the corner of his eye, my cheeks turned a darker shade of pink, then it hit me like a ton of bricks,

_'I'm still running late!! Oh no!!'_ I mentally screamed,

**'You better get your but moving Saki-chan!' **Inner hollered at me

"I'm sorry! but I'm running late, bye Sasuke!" I yelled, turning on my heel, I made a mad dash towards the Hokage's Tower, a trail of dust appearing behind me.

* * *

(Sasuke's POV)

I was walking towards the academy, minding my own business, when all of the sudden I was knock to the ground by someone,

_'Just my luck...'_ I mentally grumbled, I slowly opened my eyes, only to find a girl sprawled out on top of me, a few strands of her golden hair rested on my cheek. That was about the same time I noticed the position we were in. I could feel my cheeks start to heat up a little, an unnoticeable blush had crawled onto my cheeks.

_'What am I doing? Uchiha's never blush!'_ I scolded myself, _'Although she is kinda cute-Wait! no, I did **not** just think that!'_ my thoughts were interrupted when the girl groaned under her breath though I could hear her. She looked at me and gasped.

I kept quiet, just watching her reactions towards me, my eyes started to drift towards her lips, which were slightly parted, then towards her large ocean eyes that seemed slightly dazed. She seemed to be deep in thought, her elegant eyebrows knitted together in thought. It wasn't long before I realized who the girl was, I had seen her in the Academy a few days ago, her name was Sakita. I remember Naruto had blabbed once before that Sakita had graduated early. My thoughts were interrupted, as I felt Sakita getting off of me.

"I... I'm sorry Sasuke-san," Sakita spoke, I could tell she was nervous. I watched quietly as she bowed to me, that was quite a surprise, I hadn't seen it coming but I hid my surprise behind my emotionless mask "I wasn't watching where I was going..."

"Whatever. " I grunted, I watched her out of the corner of my eye. Sakita jumped a little and than began to dart past me, towards the Hokages Tower, her headband around her waist glimmered in the sun.

"I'm sorry, but I'm running late!! Bye Sasuke!!" She called out as she ran, a trail of dust appearing behind her.

_'That was odd,'_ I had never seen someone in such a rush. _'Oh well, none of my business anyway'_ I turned my head towards the familiar voice calling my name, I wasn't too surprised to see that dobe Naruto running up to me.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto quicky stopped in front of me, panting as he spoke. "Have you... seen... Saki-chan.... anywhere...?" He asked.

"Yeah... why?" I questioned calmly, Naruto grinned sheepishly and replied, "Well I was gonna wish her good luck on the Special Exam shes taking."

My eyes widened only slightly, my mind began to form hundreds of questions, demanding I get more information. "Whats the exam for?" I asked quietly. Naruto scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously.

"Saki-chan said that this exam will figure out her umm..." He paused, thinking back. "oh yeah! To figure out her level and rank of ninja!" His grin widened, "Saki-chan could become ANBU if shes strong enough!"

"hn." I continued walking towards the academy, "You coming or what Dobe?" I called behind me. I could hear Naruto grumbling, as he followed behind me, dragging his feet as he went. I smirked to myself, knowing I had just ruined the Dobe's mood.

At least now it wont be so boring at the academy, although I bet everyone is going to be talking about Sakita during class...

_'Good luck... Sakita'_

* * *

**Ok thats chapter one! hope you all liked it!**

**Please review! whether you liked it or not!!**


	3. 2: Special Exam

**Hey peeps! It's me again, and I've finally wrote the 2nd chapter!!!**

**For everyone who reads this, I did NOT make up my own idea for the tests in this chapter. These tests are originally from the story 'A Continuous circle' by JUCHKO**

**Since I am not worthy, I'm giving ALL the credit for this chapter to JUCHKO, thx.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Special Exam**

Sakita, with her unnatural strengh, burst through the doors to the Hokage's office, the poor oak doors slammed against the walls. All occupents within the offic turned towards her, each giving her strange looks. Sakita instentlly requignisedherpurple haired friend, Anko, who began cheering madly, her eyes shining with pride.

"Great entrance Saki-chan!" Anko cheered, "although it would have been cooler if you came through the window like I did." Sakita turned towards the once solid window by the hokage's desk, glass was scattered about the area, shimmering in the sunlight.

"_Thanks,_Anko-chan, I _really _appreciate it." Sakita said sarcastically.

The 3rd cleared his throat, begining the meeting, "As you all know Miss Yuhara is here to take our specialexam" He looked around the room before continuing. "The exam will have two tests, to test your intellect and stealth."

Anko interrupted quickly, "What about Saki-chan's strengh?" Anko glanced down at me, but looked back towards the hokage as he spoke.

"I'm sure all of you remember what happened when Sakita learned the truth of her foster parents _and _how she reacted when she was told of their death on their mission..."

The temperature in the room seemed to drop dangerously low, making a nightmarish feeling in every-ones mind. "How could we... forget?" Anko said, just bearly above a whisper.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_It was a cold Saturday morning, a group of ANBU had returned today with heartbreaking news. They had arrived with two bodies, or at least what was left of them. The bodies were identified as the 'parents' of Sakita and Kanro Yuhara. It was the hokages job to deliver the dreadful news to the little five year old and her ototo, no matter how much he hated it._

_The 3rd walked stiffly to the door of the Yuhara children, three ANBUstood guard behind him. He lifted his wrinkled hand to the door and casually knocked. He could hear the chibi voice of Sakita from within, along with the 'thumping' of her feet against the floors._

_Slowly the front door opened to reveal Sakita, in an over-sized white T-shirt, looking up at the him with curious blue eyes._

_"hokage-ji-sama?" she quietly qustioned, catching sight of the ANBU behind him, she knew something wasn't right. _

_"Sakita..." the Hokage began slowly, but Sakita interrupted._

_"Wheres Kaasan? And Otaasan?" Sakita demanded, "Why aren't they with you?!"_

_An ANBU opened his mouth and spoke sternly, "You have no respect do you, you insolent child!"_

_"Enough!" The 3rd yelled, and then turned and kneeled down so he was eye-level with Sakita. "Sakita, your Kaasan and Otaasan wont be..." he paused, thinking of a way to say this as gently as he could. "wont be coming back, ever... I'm sorry Sakita... but they're dead"_

_He watched as her blue eyes widened, tears brimming them but never falling, "No... that's not true..." she whispered. "Its not true! Your lying! It's not true!!" The hokage was shocked as he watched her eyes melt into a deadly crimson silver; her chakra increasing at a monstrousrate, began to swirl around her like serpents, glowing a ghostly purple. _

_"What is this?!" an ANBU gasped, backing away from the crazed child as she turned her crimson-silver eyes to the nin, a sadistic smirk appearing on her face._

_"You let my Kaasan die... even my Otaasan," Sakita vanished, appearing directly infront of the ANBU, a kunai gripped in her little hand. "Kaasan always told me how much she hated the ANBU..." Sakita pulled the rat mask from the ANBU's face, her kunai just above his right eye._

_'Sakita's Kekkei genkai... I never thought she would have the Lukara's power...' The hokage noted. "Sakita, please you must calm down"_

_Said child giggled menacingly, "Not until the pathetic rats that let my Kaasan and Otaasan die are punished... with death." She slit the throat of the Rat ANBU before her and turned towards the ANBU next to him, they had the masks of the Boar and the Monkey. Blood was splattered on her face and shirt as she chased the Boar and Monkey down. Her chakra seemed to have a mind of it's own, it took a solid form, into the shape of wolves as chased after their prey._

_**Anger a wolf**_

_**You feel it's wraith**_

_**They hunt you down**_

_**While their master laughs.**_

_The screams of the Boar and Monkey were heard through the night air, their blood covered the streets, Sakita wailed into the that god forsaken night. Her chakra depleted and her eyes changed by to their gorgeous blue. The hokage slowly walked towards her as she fell to her knees, tears spilling from her eyes lik waterfalls, leaving a bloody streak down her cheeks._

_"Ji-sama..." her voice cracked from stress, "I'm... sorry...." "I couldn't control myself...." Her eyes drifted closed, and darkness took over her vision._

_A sinister voice spoke menacingly n Sakita's mind before everything went black..._

_"_**Death to the one who brings misery and despair."**

**(end Flashback)**

**

* * *

**

Ibiki stated in a stern voice, "The first part of your test will be written." We walked inside and Sakita sat at a desk. There were three other chairs in the room, all facing her, where the testers would sit and watch her during the test.

Ibiki continued as he put a bunch of papers face down on the desk and handed her a pencil,

"Answer all the questions you can, if you can't figure one out, skip over it and go to the next one. These tests contain a mixed level of questions, one may be Gennin level, and the next could be ANBU, you are not expected to be able to answer all questions."

After explaining the test, he said she could begin, and then sat down with the rest of the testers to watch. She turned her test over and began, they all noticed Sakita would chew her pencil or lip when deep in thought. An hour later she finished. When she handed it to Ibiki, he said, "That was fast, Miss Yuhara. Are you sure you don't want to go over any questions you skipped?"

Sakita answered nervously, "I didn't skip any, and I already double checked my answers, so…" she was having quite a hard time thinking of what else to say.

Ibiki looked at her oddly, and then said, "If you're sure you are done," he paused, and Sakita nodded her head to show that she was, "then remain in here as we go check your answers.

Sakita sat in silence as she waited for them to return.

_'I hope I didn't fail…'_She worried to herself

**'I know you passed! There's no way you could fail' inner encouraged.**'I really hope your right inner…'

That worst part of taking tests was waiting for the score.

They returned and formed a line in front of her, looking as somber as ever. Ibiki cleared his throat, "We have, uh, graded your test, and, uh…" he seemed lost, "you did better than any of us expected." He paused yet again, and sent a glance at Kakashi.

Kakashi finished for him, "You answered all the questions sufficiently and correctly. This part of your test is over." he continued, "I shall be leading your next test, so come with me." They silently walked out the door.

Kakashi stopped outside a door to another room. He crossed his arms over his chest as he explained in a tone that didn't invite interruptions. "Behind this door lays the training hall called S.H.A.D.E, you don't need to know what it stands for. What I will be testing you on is your stealth."

"This," He pulled a scroll out of his jacket, "is what you will have to retrieve." He put the scroll back into his jacket and continued, but not before Sakitasaw a tiny black dot on the scroll, "Your mission is to find me, retrieve the scroll and get out of the room. The others are going to watch from a room above S.H.A.D.E, and they will keep notes on how you do."

"I have enlisted the help of some of the village ninja who had nothing better to do. They, as well as I, will be roaming around. They will be looking for you, and anything that they find will be reported to me. You must find the scroll, take the scroll, and get out of S.H.A.D.E with the scroll; and you must do so while causing as little commotion as you can. That is your test."

"You have 20 minutes to prepare, good luck." With that said Kakashi walked away.

'Well, guess I better think of a plan…' Sakita thought.

"Now," the Hokage spoke, "Ibiki shall take you all to the testing area." Ibiki nodded hesitantly, "And I wish you luck on this exam Sakita." She slowly nodded and followed Ibiki and Kakashi out the door, Anko bringing up the rear. We walked in silence until we reached the testing building.

* * *

**_The Second Test!_**

When Sakitaopened the door she was shocked to find that S.H.A.D.E was huge. It was an indoor forest, and in the distance a tall tower shot above the treetops.

'It's huge!!' inner gasped

'Hai… it is, now,' thought Sakita as she leaped into the nearest tree while at the same time hiding her Chakra signature, '_to set our plan into action._'

'Hai, Let's go show Kakashi-Baka who's top dog!' inner yelled anxiously.

It took five minutes to find a suitable ninja to enact her plan upon. Sakita finally spotted the perfect target, he was young, and was constantly fidgeting.

'He must be Chunin…' Sakita commented to herself.

'Alright, let's begin phase 1!'

Hiding in the trees, Sakita quickly made a Bunshin, sending her clone dashing through the bushes as obviously as she could. The target saw what looked to be Sakita flying through the forest. He quickly turned and ran in a different direction and Sakita followed.

He led her, unknowingly, to a hut that was hidden in the forest. She watched as he slowed down and went up to the hut and knocked on the door.

It was Kakashi who opened it.

Sakita stayed and watched as Kakashidisappeared back inside for a second, then reappeared holding a plain scroll, muttering in irritation, "…idiot, he forgot all about his communicator." As Kakashi left the hut, Sakita saw him put the scroll in his jacket.

Sakita smirked, '_Nice try, but I'm not falling for it._' She had a photographic memory, and even from this distance she could see that the scroll Kakashi had just hidden was _not _the one she was after. It was missing that little black dot. Sakita silently followed after Kakashi.

Sakita observed Kakashi and noted that he was unconsciously keeping his left hand near a pouch on his left hip.

'Ok, let's start the second phase!'

'Hai lets see to it that the stupid Hentai is defeated!' inner cheered.

Sakita began to attach dots of her Chakra to Kakashi periodically.

She continued to cover him in her chakra dots until she could tell what he was doing without looking. After Sakita finished covering her target with Chakra she heard the buzz of a communicator, then, "This is East district agent Seven, the target has been seen. She will soon reach Tower 5. That is all, over and out."

Sakita smiled, '_Good, everything is going just as planned._'

'They're all falling right into our trap' inner snickered.

Sakita's clone hadn't disappeared after she'd let the first ninja see it. Instead Sakita had her clone continue towards the tower. Kakashi would continue to think that Sakita was far away from him, and would let his guard down. The lower his guard was, the easier it would be for Sakita to pull off her last trick.

'_Now,_' Sakita thought, '_time to enact the final phase._' Sakita made Bunshin of herself, making sure that its Chakra signature, though currently hidden, matched hers exactly.

Having her Bunshin stay where it was, she continued to follow Kakashi. Five minutes later she had it reveal its Chakra and start chasing after him.

Kakashi sped up, but she was getting closer all the same. He swiveled andblocked the strike from behind him. He continued defending as Sakita kept trying to get the scroll from his jacket.

Kakashi was so preoccupied with the fight, that he never noticed the hand that slipped in and out of the pouch on his hip, switching its contents with duplicates.

Sakita had what she needed, and dashed in the direction of the door. Hr clone was a decoy and would continue fighting Kakashi until it got the scroll in his jacket. As Sakita reached the door she felt her clone running farther from her, it had the scroll and Kakashi was going after it.

She Lthe door and walked out; leaving the door open she sat down against the wall that faced the opened door, and waited. After five minutes she felt her Chakra dots disappear, Kakashi had finally noticed them. It took him another five minutes to figure out that the Sakita he was chasing was a clone.

Sakita sat there for another ten minutes until Kakashi appeared in front of the open door. Sakita smiled and waved, the real scroll in one hand, as she stood up. Kakashi walked over to where she stood, Kakashi stated, "Clever, Yuhara-san, very clever. This test is over. Come with me." They walked down the hallway in silence until Kakashi stopped at a staircase, "The others are up these stairs." as they started up the stairs the silence returned with vengeance.

When they finally reached the top of the stairs they entered another hallway, but this hallway had only one door. When they reached the door Kakashi spoke calmly, "You may come in, the others are waiting."

(Sakita's POV)

I quietly followed Kakashi into the small room, only to have Ankotackle me to the ground in a monstrous bear hug.

"Anko... can't.... breath...!" I choked out, it only took a second before the weight vanished from above me. Anko smiled sheepishly, her cheeks changing to a light pink.

"heh, sorry Saki-chan," her eyes flashed with pride "But you did awsome in there!!" I glanced towards Ibiki, he nodded and spoke.

"I agree with Anko, your skills are impressive" Kakashi butted in "but we are not the ones who will determine your place in the village." I could easily tell he was being serious, "The 3rd Hokage will need to know of how you did, you should go home and get some rest." Kakashi's eye seemed to spark with amusement when he caught me dropping my gaze to the floor. "I'm positive the Hokage will give you a good position, you'll just have to wait for tomorrow."

I quickly nodded my headed and then gave Ankoa hug goodbye. I had to get home to make dinner for Kanro.

**'Let's hurry home! I'm starved!' **Inner said.

Leaping from roof to roof I passed by a small sweets shop. I licked my lips, imagining the delicious taste of Dango.

_'Why don't we pick some up for dessert tonight' _I asked my inner, who was practically drooling at the idea. Inner rapidly nodded her head as I made my way into the shop. An old woman and her husband ran this shop, me and Kanro have always come here to buy sweets.

"Oh, why if it isn't our little friend." The old man behind the counter smiled, "Koibito, come in here! We have a special costumer"

An old woman peeked out from the back room, her hazel eyes catching sight of me. She quickly husseled out of the room and towards me, wrapping her brittle arms around me in a loving hug. She and her husband were like family to me. My ototo and I always thought of them as our Jii-san and Obaa-chan.

"Obaa-chan, I need something for me and my ototo." I spoke sweetly, "I was hoping you had Dango!" My eyes sparkled in a way a childs would when finding something they loved. Jii-san chuckled, pulling out a bag, I could smell the sweet scent of Dango's coming from it and was mentally drooling along with my inner.

"I figured you might want them, you always had a knack at picking the right days to get Dango." He handed me the bag, and gave me a quick hug. "Tell your Kanro-kun to come down here some time." I smiled brightly at the old couple, "Arigato, I'll make sure to do that."

I ran out the door, nearly crashing into someone, and rushed towards home. I made it to the front door, only able to reach out to the handle before it swung open and I was once again tackled to the ground. I giggled, Kanro was on top of me a childish grin plastered on his face.

"Nee-san!" I pushed him off me and pulled him into the house, shutting the door behind me as I draggd him into the kitchen.

"Guess what I bought for dessert," I teased. His eyes wondered down to the bag in my hands, a Sweet smell drifting from it.

"Dango?! No way, Nee-san your awsome!" Kanro was bouncing around the kitchen like a hyper rabbit. I giggled and led him towards a chair at the table, making him sit down and wait. "I have to make dinner first," I giggled, "what do you think of Teriyaki and rice?" Kanro hopped from his chair, and ended up falling on his butt. As I cooked dinner I listened to Kanro chatter on and on about what he did at the Academy today. I stifled a giggle as he complained about how the girls in his class always act when some one mentions Sasuke or they see him.

I carefully walked to the table, two plates balanced in my hands as I set them on the table. I told him about the exam I took today, he payed close attention to every word I said. We finished both dinner and dessert, it was already 9pm.

I kissed Kanro goodnight and tucked him in bed, then head towards the shower. Turning on the water I let it heat up while I grabbed my night clothes. I entered the shower, letting the hot water hit my skin as I washed my hair and body. Finishing up I turned the water off and stepped out, grabbing a large fuzzy black towel hanging on the door. I dried myself off and pulled on my night clothes, which were basically a white tank top and some red shorts. I towel ried my hair and brushed it out, I brushed my teeth and walked back into my room.

**'Today was exausting...' **my inner yawned.

I ignored her and crawled into my queen sized bed, pulling the silken sheets over my head as I snuggled beneath their warmth, sleep slowly took me, dragging me off into the world of slumber, completely unaware of the Sharingan eyes watching me from my window.

_'Soon my little Enzeru, we shall meet...' _The cloaked figure chuckled to himself, as he vanished from the window, leave Konoha with a smirk on his handsome face.

* * *

**Okthat was the Second chapter, but I want to be completely honest with everyone. I do not take any credit for the two tests within this chapter... I couldn't think of anything good and so I used JUCHKO's tests from her story 'A Continuous circle' **

**thank you all for reading and if there are people out there who hate me for copying JUCHKO's idea... then please tell me. **

**Once again thank you all for reading.**

**Words used:**

**Koibito -- Sweetheart  
Arigato -- Thank you  
Enzeru -- Angel**


End file.
